Master of Disguise
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: "It's not my fault that I'm so good looking and it's not my fault that I've got something cooking."/ Gibby Gibson is the master of disguise./ full-fledged Carly/Gibby


_Master of Disguise_

**Gibby/Carly**

**I hear your boyfriend's jealous/ Sweating at the neck, yeah, a little bit nervous**

Carly walked down the hall when suddenly a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. Without turning, she greeted the boy, "Hey, Gibby."

"Carls," He said with a beaming smile. "How's it going?"

"Not so good, Gib," Carly sighed. "My boyfriend-"

Gibby interrupted. "_Flavor of the week_…"

"Thinks there's something going on between you and me," Carly finished, glaring at him.

"Aw, man," Gibby ran his hand through his hair. "I mean, I know I'm extremely good looking, but seriously! Does every one of your ice creams have to get all jealous of me?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Carly inquired, "Ice creams?"

"Flavor of the week. Plus, they have no substance," Gibby explained.

"Ah," Carly nodded. "You know, that might have been the first one of your metaphors to ever make sense."

Gibby pumped his fist in the air. "Awesome! Wait, what did I say?"

**There's nothing wrong with having some fun/ I bet ya he's thinkin' it's love on the run**

"Come on!" Carly heard as soon as she opened her phone. "Let's go to the park!"

"Gibby, don't you have class?" Carly laughed into the phone. "And so do I! We can't just go to the park."

She could almost picture the pouting look on Gibby's face. "Why not?"

"Because…because…" Carly couldn't bring herself to think of a good excuse other than _we have class_. Sighing, she relented, "Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes. I'm guessing you're already there?"

"Of course I am," Gibby replied. "And I'm getting lonely, Carls…"

Shaking her head, Carly laughed again. "Fine, I'm coming."

Once she arrived, she grinned at Gibby. "You look so funny."

"Why?" Gibby frowned. "I'm just swingin'! Come on, let's sing a song. _I'm swingin' in the rain…just swingin' in the rain…_"

"But it's not raining," Carly reminded him.

Gibby stuck out his fat bottom lip. "So?"

Suddenly, Carly's phone rang. She checked it. There was one new message from her latest 'ice cream'- Trevor.

**Trevor: y r u not in class?**

**Carly: I'm at the park**

**Trevor: w/who?**

**Carly: Gibby**

**Trevor: Wth? When I started 2 date u, the guys warned me that u would always ditch me 4 Gibson, but I didn't believe them. guess I should have, yeah? **

**Carly: I'm not ditchin u!**

**Trevor: ur ditchin class w/ another boy. Wht am I supposed 2 assume?**

**Carly: …that we r just friends?**

**Trevor: wrong.**

**Don't want to push-push and shove ya/ But you can't help that you want me so much-a**

"Hey, Carly," Gibby grabbed her arm. "Want some ice cream?"

"Sure," Carly agreed, stepping out of her little circle of gossiping friends. She then glanced around. "Um, Gibby? You don't have any ice cream."

"Sure I do," Gibby puckered his lips. "Give me some sugar for my ice cream."

Laughing out loud, Carly patted his head. "Oh, Gibson. You're hilarious."

"I am?" Gibby repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, we're just friends, remember?" Carly reminded him gently, reminiscing of all the times she'd done the same thing to Freddie.

"But don't you want some ice cream?" Gibby called behind her. Shaking her head, she walked away.

**He's gonna have to face the facts/ Once you're with me there's no turning (back)**

Carly's phone rang with her custom ringtone for all of her 'flavors of the weeks' that had dumped her for Gibby, _Forget You_. Sighing, she flipped it open.

**Trevor: lets make a deal. We'll get back together if u ditch that loser Gibson.**

**Carly: not happening. Gibby's my best friend.**

**Trevor: how can a pretty girl like u be friends with a loser like him?**

**Carly: he's hilarious, cute, and sweet. He's better than **_**u**_** any day.**

**Trevor: how can u say that without laughing? Of course its not true. I'm quarterback of the football team. Wht afterschool activities does Gibson do? Swimming?**

**Carly: swimming and drama. He's an amazing actor.**

**Trevor: I'm an amazing football player.**

**Carly: I'm not into meatheaded jocks. Now stop texting me. goodbye.**

Groaning in disbelief at the stupidity of some boys, Carly flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. Why she continued to stick with Gibby, she had no idea. Probably because he'd stuck with her all this time. Even if Carly didn't often admit it, they were good friends. They even hung out without Sam and Freddie there _a lot_, and he was the funniest person she'd ever known.

Guess that once she was with Gibby, there was no turning back.

**(Back)stage and behind the scenes/ I change-change so naturally**

"Hey, Gibby," Carly greeted the normally dorky boy as she approached him. "You look different."

"You like?" Gibby spun around to face her. "I got my hair done up all special, and my mom bought me this _awesome _leather jacket. Don't I look like a bad boy? Sam and Freddie said you like bad boys."

A small smile appearing on her face, she inquired, "Sure, you can walk the walk, but can you talk the talk?"

A confused look broke out on Gibby's face. "_What_?"

"Yeah, you look like a bad boy, but can you act like one?" Carly translated, smiling evilly.

"Sure I can," Gibby faltered only for a second. "What should I do to prove it to you?"

"Spray paint a teacher's window," Carly challenged. She knew how terrified Gibby was of getting in trouble; there was no way he would do it. "If you do it, I'll go on a date with you."

"Fine," Gibby smirked. "Just wait till sixth period and you'll see the pure epicness of my artwork."

Worried, Carly watched as the boy ran off.

Once it got to sixth period, Carly glanced out the window and laughed.

He'd graffiti-ed the window with the words _Shirts are a menace to society and should be outlawed! _Everyone was laughing and pointing at the graffiti.

A note landed on Carly's desk. _I used a brontosaurus. Anyway, when's our date? 3_

_You mean a thesaurus? _She wrote back. _And tomorrow at eight_.

**Everybody knows when I drop it's like the H-Bomb/ Makes you lose your breath and then some**

"Gibby," Carly whispered, tugging on his arm. "Can you please stop dancing?"

"The music speaks to me!" Gibby protested.

Glancing around nervously, Carly hissed, "But the music doesn't usually speak to people in the middle of Pizza Hotel!"

"I'm special, Carly!" Gibby replied importantly. He looked around. "See, all the people are out there admiring me!"

"I'm not sure if that's what I'd call admiring," Carly informed him. "More like terrified of you."

Gibby looked insulted. "I'm not terrifying! They're just at a loss for words because of my skills."

"Where's your shirt?" Carly sighed.

"I gave it to the waitress," Gibby told her. Rolling his eyes, he continued, "She screamed something about mermaid man and threw it on some random guy's head."

"Is it still there?" Carly wondered.

Gibby shrugged, but then kept dancing. "Come on, Carly, dance with me!"

**Take a picture cause it won't last long/ I ch-change like a chameleon/ (on) and off our relationship goes, you know it's all part of the show**

"So, what, you won't talk to me now?" Gibby complained. His phone buzzed again in his pocket, and he pulled it out, reading the new message from Carly.

**Carly: I'm not speaking to you**.

"Why can't you just talk to me? You're wasting your minutes, you know," Gibby whined.

**Carly: I have unlimited texting.**

"Oh, great," Gibby scowled. "So _why _aren't you speaking to me?"

**Carly: You got us kicked out of Pizza Hotel.**

"So? That's part of being a bad boy," Gibby protested.

**Carly: Bad boys don't get kicked out of restaurants for causing people to flee the restaurant because of their dancing.**

"It wasn't because of my dancing," Gibby reminded her. Kicking at the wall lightly with the tip of his shoe, he told her once again, "It was because they can't handle the awesomeness that is Gibby. I've told you before, only a few select people are cool enough to handle the Gibby."

**Carly: And I suppose I'm one of those people.**

"Yeah, you are," Gibby grinned. "I'm a master at being awesome…and you're a master at being…Carly."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're so _weird_, Gibby. I swear- you change faster than any person in the history of the world."

"So you're speaking to me again?" Gibby's face lit up.

"Guess so," She shrugged.

**It's not my fault that I'm so good looking and/ it's not my fault that I've got something cooking and**

One day at school, Gibby ran up to Carly and intertwined her fingers with his. She turned to stare at him weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"Watch this," Gibby commanded her. Side by side, holding hands, they walked by the entirety of the football club. All of the players glared back. "Cool, huh?"

"They glare at you because you're holding hands with me?" Carly wondered.

"Nah, they glare at me because I'm so good looking that they're jealous," Gibby grinned at her. "Me holding hands with you is just a bonus."

"Sure, Gibster," Carly replied, ruffling his hair."So, you coming over for iCarly tonight?"

"Can I do the Dr. Lobster bit?" Gibby pleaded, using his puppy dog eyes on her.

Carly sighed. She never could handle his puppy dog eyes. Groaning, she relented, "Sure, why not?"

"Yes! Then of course I'll be there. Dr. Lobster will have something _good _cooking, promise!" Gibby's eyes lit up as he dashed away, probably to plan his latest bit. Carly shook her head as she watched him. She had no idea how they were even friends- or how she'd liked the whole holding hands thing.

**Just look into these eyes/ to let you know that: I am the Master of Disguise**

After yet another successful show, all of them high-fived. Carly smiled a small smile at Gibby. "Nice job, Gibster. I have to admit, it was better than I expected."

Gibby wasn't offended. "I know! Wasn't it, like, pure awesomeness?"

"Sure, Gibby," Carly laughed. Still giggling a little bit, she leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Good job, awesome boy."

Blushing and stammering, Gibby finally met her eyes. "Thanks… I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I'd have to say you're the Master," Carly giggled as she left the room.

Pumping his fist up and down while jumping in the air, Gibby yelled, "I AM THE MASTER! TAKE THAT, FREDDIE!"

**A/N: My second pure Cibby fic. The song is **_**Master of Disguise **_**by Family Force 5, the funniest song ever. I think it fits Gibby perfectly, don't you? I hope you liked it! I know Cibby fics don't usually get many reviews, and neither do songfics, so why don't you give me extra, please? If you thought it was good, bad, whatever. PLEASE? *does Gibby puppydog eyes***


End file.
